<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>101 ways to show somebody you love them (without having sex) by jayjasons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902565">101 ways to show somebody you love them (without having sex)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjasons/pseuds/jayjasons'>jayjasons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Connor, Connor Loves Hank Anderson, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjasons/pseuds/jayjasons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor had been looking up ways to show Hank affection, while he was already doing some of the things listed sometimes he felt like Hank didn’t really know that he loved him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tell the other person you love them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor watched his partner eat his breakfast. To Hank it was obviously a little creepy, nothing tasted new with the breakfast. It was the same as it always was, maybe a little better than yesterday but that was beside the point.</p><p>“Why do you keep staring? It’s getting a little creepy, Connor.” Hank eyed Connor back as he ate slowly. “Unless you poisoned this secretly and you’re just calculating how long it’ll take for me to die?” He joked.</p><p>Connor frowned, he never liked Hank’s death jokes “Of course not! I love you too much for that.”</p><p>Hank knew that though, Connor takes every opportunity he can to say ‘I love you’ to Hank.</p><p>“I like watching your facial expressions when you eat something I cooked. It helps me know if you enjoyed or not.”</p><p>“And what if I’m faking?” Hank teased with a small smirk.</p><p>“I’d know it. When you don’t like something of mine you always make this face. You make a face then you start faking it.”</p><p>Hank cleared his throat as his cheeks turned a light shade of red.</p><p>“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Hank. But you should tell me when you don’t like something. It won’t hurt my feelings.” He assured him, even though sometimes he does feel a little sad not making something that Hank likes. He likes the praise he gets from the older man. It makes him feel good inside.</p><p>“I’m sorry..I didn’t..” Hank took a sip of coffee to shut himself up.</p><p>Connor reached over and put a hand on his wrist “I still love you, I just want to make you happy.” He gave him a small smile.</p><p>Hank smiled back at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek “You always make me happy. Don’t be too hard on yourself, I’ll try and communicate more with you.”</p><p>Telling your partner that you love them was 101 ways to show your partner that you love them without having sex, one of the small things that he did every day to show Hank he loves him, even if Hank didn’t always believe him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Give them a hug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Connor had been looking up ways to show Hank affection, while he was already doing some of the things listed sometimes he felt like Hank didn’t really know that he loved him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank sometimes isn’t always affectionate, at least not to Connor’s liking. He likes being close to him, he loves his sandalwood scent, how his clothes vaguely smell like alcohol and cigarettes from time to time. But Connor’s favorite is his aftershave. He doesn’t get to smell it often enough. But when its trimming day, he likes to hug Hank for longer.</p><p>Today was one of those days, Hank was cleaning up the growing stubble on his neck. Connor pretended to be busy in his room, cleaning things up, folding clothes and putting them away, and tidying up the bed. The usual stuff. Except he didn’t get to anything past folding clothes.</p><p>From where he was, he had a nice view of Hank. Him in his boxers and faded old DPD shirt. Leaned in and focused on the task at hand. Making sure to get every bit he can all the way up to where his thick beard starts. </p><p>Once he was done he opened that blue aftershave bottle full of a scent that Connor loved so much. He sprayed a little and patted his neck, all before cleaning out the gray hairs out of the skin and down the drain. </p><p>From where Connor was at he could faintly smell the aftershave. He put down one of Hank's unfolded shirts and came up behind Hank in the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Hanks's shoulder.</p><p>He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply at the musky scent from his neck. That was the one scent he wanted to smell forever, preferably off Hank of course.</p><p>You can’t hug an aftershave bottle, and it wouldn’t be the same smelling it off another man.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself there Connor?” Hank chuckled quietly, his hands over Connor’s as he watches him take in his scent. His LED circling blue then yellow.</p><p>“Mhm.” It was like he was in a trance.</p><p>Hugging is another way to show your partner that you love them without having sex. Shaving days just happen to be one of Connor's favorite days to hug Hank.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Make them feel important and respected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hank isn't good with feelings sometimes, but sometimes he can make Connor feel just as important</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kind of like making these, it's hard to come up with one for some of them sometimes. But domestic fluff is always good.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor likes to make sure that Hank feels important and respect. He likes to ask questions about Hank and his past, likes and dislikes, what he thought about certain things.</p><p>He’s made it a habit to ask Hank one thing every night. Either before bed or cuddled up on the couch. Sometimes it leads to an interesting conversation, other times it leads to nowhere.</p><p>Tonight was one of those nights where it leads to an interesting conversation. Connor’s head was laying on his chest, Hank holding him close, Connors's arm draped over his belly as the older man drank a beer watching the game on tv. This is how a lot of their nights went before they actually went to bed.</p><p>“What made you want to join the police force?” Connor asked suddenly during commercials, he glanced up at Hank.</p><p>“Hm?” He looked down at him raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“What made you want to do police work?”</p><p>Hank thought for a moment, he glanced at the TV then back down at Connor “Wanting to help people, catch the shitty people. Make Detroit a better place, I remember how broken it was here growing up.” He said as he took a drink of his beer.</p><p>“Do you think it’s a better place now?” Connor was curious, he can obviously look at the crime rate and how it’s changed over the years, but he likes to hear Hank’s opinion on it.</p><p>Hank’s other hand came up and brushed his fingers through his hair, petting Connor gently “Well, when you see crime every day, sometimes it’s hard to tell. But, I think ever since you came around...things have gotten a little better around here.” Hank smiled and chuckled softly.</p><p>Connor blushed a little as he looked away from Hank.</p><p>“I don’t think anyone would want to commit a crime knowing a prototype like you is out running around. They can’t hide forever.” He chuckled more quietly as he leaned his head down a little and kissed the top of Connor’s head.</p><p>Hank isn’t always great with feelings or always saying something cute to Connor that makes him feel special and important. But when he does, Connor feels just that. Sometimes he doesn’t feel like he’s making much progress at work, but Hank is always there to reassure him he’s doing more than DPD has managed to solve in years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of these will probably be short, it's just something for me to work on when I'm stuck on One Drunk Night or anything else I might have going in the future</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>